


Honey and Spice

by Neravirat



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Relationship, Excessive Pining, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Silent Protagonist, Slow Burn, They are different people, it aint that, ok i know what it sounds like, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neravirat/pseuds/Neravirat
Summary: Breath of the wild glitches years after the game has already been beaten, causing a second Link to be resurrected. He wakes as he always has and—though he does not realize it—receives none of the guidance as the True Hero once did. Hyrule Castle stands as the darkest shape on the horizon, dark and ominous as ever...





	Honey and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> it started as a silly joke  
and then the age-old question was asked  
"what if they were boyfriends?"

Cold water dripped from his hair, and chased invisible lines down his back. He sat upright with his hands gripping the edge of the stone tub, while his mind chased the fading impressions of a dream. Voices had been calling out to him, but only in hushed whispers that amounted to nothing more than a humming drone. Feeling both enormous and indescribably small it echoed through his empty mind. Nothing existed beyond the dream, and that lack of everything nagged him just as the droning voices did. 

Recognizing his newness was as natural and easy as blankly staring at the wall in front of him, but this acceptance was unsatisfying. Though internally and externally he could find no clues to explain what he was doing here something deeper inside fought for significance. Even then, his head felt more like an empty drum than a vessel for consciousness. Questions he couldn’t answer came and went, and never once did he feel confident in his comprehension. 

_Who am I?_ The drone kicked up again. _Where am I? What am I doing here?_ Bones popped as he turned his body to face the sunlight shining from the end of the cave. From there his eyes followed the glowing lines carved into the walls. As strange as they were nothing about them seemed unfamiliar. He traced their blue shape back towards the bright lights that had awoken him. He stared, and listened to his mind. Humming and humming. Questions he didn’t understand. With watering eyes he turned away, and squinted against the afterimage the lights left behind.

But in that moment something changed. The whispering drone grew more intense, harsher as if they were trying to scream. Scattered consonants and vowels found their way through the dissonance. It reminded him of things he couldn’t quite remember, and tugged painfully at the corners of his mind. He groaned as the desperate hum continued to wrestle his consciousness. Voices reaching across great distances.

** _ᴸiⁿk!_ **

A gasp of air hissed past his teeth. The sound was loud and booming, and carried enough purpose to feel real. More like a word spoken versus the innocuous remnant of a dream, or a sound drawn from an empty mind. Not so empty now that he had heard it. The smallest something against the most impossible nothing. Link.

Some quality in it felt right, and some part of his restlessness settled as he played it over and over in his mind. Link. 

It was his name. But he wondered… 

“...Link.” He croaked experimentally. The sound of his voice bounced off the walls, echoing its uncertainty. There was a threatening sensation in announcing himself to the small, silent world he had woken in. A weight began to settle on his shoulders, and then fear in his gut. Maybe, he thought, the silence was capable of speaking for itself.

It was easy, then, to decide he shouldn’t speak at all.


End file.
